


Famous Last Words

by Emmaz1098



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!Cas, Battle, Death, I have no soul, M/M, no angel mojo for cas, or heart, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaz1098/pseuds/Emmaz1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas dropped to his bloody knees beside Dean.  Sounds of an ending battle echoed behind him, they had won, but all he could see was Dean, and the blood seeping from his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a dabble. I regret nothing.

Cas dropped to his bloody knees beside Dean. Sounds of an ending battle echoed behind him, they had won, but all he could see was Dean, and the blood seeping from his chest. Cas pressed his hand desperately to Deans chest, willing him to heal. No healing came, that part of Cas was gone, long ago. He pressed his hand to Dean’s chest again, now trying so hard to hold the blood in, looking even harder for a sign of Sam. He took Dean’s head in his other hand, holding him. “Dean,” he choked, tears stung his face. Angels didn’t cry, but he was no angel. Dean’s face was dirty, his clothes torn, battle worn. His lips parted slightly, letting a trickle of blood flow down his face, bright against pale skin. A deep rasping sound penetrated his chest, his body shook slightly. His eyes, his eyes stared up at Cas, calm and clear.

“So’k Cas, is so’k.” Dean slurred weakly, blood bubbling in his mouth. 

“Yah Dean it is, you’re going to be okay. Just wait, Sam will be here and you’ll be okay.” Cas practically sobbed.

Dean laughed a bit but it turned into coughs, the blood was covering both of them. It was too much blood. “No, no Cas, is so’k cuz you’re here.” He smiled. His eyes shone dull but happy. He seemed to rest his body more in Cas’s arms now, “You’re h’re, my angel is h’re.” His breathed his last breath. His eyes stopped holding life and his limps went lax. He cried and cried until Sam took him away, not because of just sadness, no, but because he knew, ‘his angel’ couldn’t guide Dean home.


End file.
